Sanctuary
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Like all of their trysts, it started out with a fight. NaruSasu.


**Sanctuary**

Disclaimer: A penniless as well as deprived of any common-sense student could never own Naruto, thank you very much. If I did, however, the show would be more akin to the lines of Queer as Folk than anything else…Now, if that would be a good thing, is debatable.

_Notes:_ Hardly original, but meant to be erotic and semi-fluffy; however, it is not graphic. Some of the transition and action scenes might seem awkward: I do not have much experience in writing them. Furthermore, if I reflect properly upon it, this the first time since months that I have a written full-fledged lemon. Therefore, do not expect brilliancy. I know that this fic is probably wrong in so many ways; therefore, I'd really love to have concrit. .

* * *

Like all of their trysts, it started out with a heated fight; a battle of wits and fists. Bodies clashing together – against each other, they soared high in the sky, and in the oppressive heat: fighting as devastatingly as two starving prisoners would fight for a loaf of bread. It was a desperate and bitter battle -- intense, brutal and unyielding.

"I'll defeat you, bastard," rang the outraged outcry of one of the boys, a blonde-haired youth with impressively joyful features and liveliness nearly radiating, spilling from him. Tanned and of a strong build, Naruto was not necessarily becoming or transfixing to the eye, but handsome, intriguing people at a second glance. Like a magnet he attracted enemies as well as friends, making sure to implant a lasting impression on their minds.

"You'll never mange. Give up, total moron," mocked the other, serving as an unmistakable contrast to the other boy. His counterattacks were swift, measured and effective, but also conveyed a grace that the other did not -- would never -- possess. Deceptively cool and stoic, it was nearly impossible to determine the amount of passion, anger and desperation that lingered behind those placid and unmistakeably beautiful features. If Naruto was akin to a magnet, than Sasuke was a volcano – dangerous and ready to erupt at any given moment.

Above them, below the scorching sun, the fading leaves – rendered yellow by long days of summer – complemented the orangish-yellowish sun, creating a breathtakingly enticing picture. Seductive, dangerous and threatening the sun seemed to be the centre of a powerful, energetic and bustling world: the colours of red, gold and yellow competing under each other, fighting for dominance. Leaves that had withered away due to the harsh rays of the sun hovered gloomily over the ground before they fell a-tumbling to the greenish-brown mess that was grass.

Fighting on and on – not daring to stop, the boys were oblivious to the heat, even though sweat glazed down their skin like tiny raindrops, slowly sliding down and down. Past their necks, reaching the hem of the shirt and gliding down the cloth-covered skin like soft kisses, or gentle whispers that a breeze assaults one's face with.

It was a simple battle, Sasuke thought, attempting to throw another vicious kick at his sparring partner. That kick was returned and for a while they were dancing, thrashing as madly as they had before. It was becoming monotonous and Sasuke was starting to feel tired, having slept rather badly the night before.

"This is boring, Naruto. You can hardly surprise me, I know everything about you."

"Really, I'll show you that it's the reverse. I _can_ surprise you," Naruto looked suspiciously determined and the provocative stance in his body – his hands were crossed and his entire frame seemed to scream with energy – suggested that a renewal of the battle was to be expected.

"You know very well that you can't," Sasuke taunted, knowing that this remark would trigger the other boy. Naruto was not someone to back down from a challenge. He was for it, though tiredness was slowly getting the better of him.

As expected, Naruto lunged at him, attempting to jump on him, looking doubly more determined and frighteningly serious, as if life itself depended on winning this quarrel. Sasuke easily rebuked his advances, sending the other boy flying, nearly crashing against a tree. Still, Naruto was not to be defeated and came back, trying to grab him once again.

"I'll prove it, idiot," he huffed, his breath coming quickly.

"You won't prove anything,"Sasuke grumbled tiredly, preparing himself for another attack, even though he was beginning to feel the heaviness of the heat and did not believe that Naruto was going to make another move at him. Indulging in that belief, Sasuke's shoulders slumped and he dropped his guard.

Yet, to his surprise, Naruto sensed his weariness and used it to his full advantage, grasping his hand and causing them both to trip: they fell down on the grass which was soft and had a nearly moss-like quality to it.

Enraged, Sasuke intended to punch the grinning idiot, but found his other hand entrapped, held together by Naruto's strong grasp. Looking up, he knew that he did not like that gleam of possessiveness in the boy's eyes or the tightening of the fist around his left arm; there was something primal and inexplicably dark about that look. Sasuke knew that if he let himself, he would drown in the intensity of Naruto's gaze. Upon submission, he knew that escape would be impossible and that the destructive and ambiguous thread that bounded them – that was their friendship -- would be unbreakable.

"Are you going finally to do something, dead-last? Or am I supposed to fall asleep here?"

"Don't underestimate me."

"What are you going to do with me in this position? Kiss me?"

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea; it would make you shut up at least."

"You wouldn't dare..."

But he did. He did it by simply placing his own lips forcefully against Sasuke's mouth, keeping the boy in place by holding his shoulders down. It was by no means a passionate or really enjoyable kiss – what with the rough mouth clashing far too eagerly and brutally against his. Yet, it was awakening something primal, animalistic and inexplicably curious within him. He was being challenged and not afraid of it, wanted to challenge Naruto back: he was ready to pounce back, ready to defend himself to the utmost. He started to kiss back, just as awkwardly.

_I'm not going to down. I'm not going to give in, neither to you nor anyone else._

Naruto, inexperienced as he was, nearly bit down on his lips in heat of passion. Had he been in a bad mood, Sasuke would have pushed the boy off of him, followed by a healthy dose of kicking his ass until next Sunday, but as awkward the kiss was, he couldn't allow Naruto to win. There was no way that total moron could get away with that; could get away with touching him in such an intimate way. He would show him that such a bold act did have its consequences, but as to what effect on his life they would have, Sasuke did not really care. In other words, he was not going to philosophise; Sasuke did not have the patience for that.

Subsequently, instead of pushing him away, Sasuke returned the kiss just as fiercely, opening his mouth to allow Naruto further access. Though no longer sparring, they fought as intensely as before with their mouths -- challenging each other to unknown extents, trying to determine who the one in charge was. However, both were too stubborn to give in, too intent to win to actually stop: in other words, they were equals.

Gradually, the kiss developed into something less chaotic when both boys grew more comfortable in their positions: the transition went from awkward to hot. No longer feeling the need to battle that much, Sasuke gave in – grudgingly at first, but with a keen desire to do the same to Naruto later. His hands traveled down Naruto's back, lifting the offensive material to let his fingers run along the skin. Underneath the shirt, the skin was hot, moist with sweat and trepidation, rendering it cool and soft to his touch. Under usual circumstances that moistness would have been disgusting, appalling to him, but not at that moment, not when he was feeling excited and aroused. At that moment, he only wanted to feel, lick and grope, so much until he knew the other boy from inside out.

Clothes were discarded, thrown away carelessly when the groping and kissing reached new bouts of passion and with the leaves casting a nearly intimidating shade over them, the boys continued exploring each other. When Sasuke felt hot, teasing lips nuzzling his neck, licking tortuously and deliberately slowly, he nearly gave out a yelp because it felt that _good_. Naruto did not stop at the neck, but licked his way downward, tasting the other's skin as if were ice-cream.

Soon it became obvious which territory they were about to cross. In spite of the suddenness of the situation, Sasuke was not against it – looked forward to it, in fact. Thusly, he did not squirm out of disgust, but expectation when he felt Naruto preparing him, using questionable substances as a replacement for lube. It was not as if the boys had expected such an unusual outcome in a fight.

"This feels disgusting and strange," Sasuke mumbled, not liking the stretching that was going on. He felt strange and his cheeks had heated up much to his dismay; he hated feeling like an idiot.

"Shut up. I'm doing the best I can."

Before Sasuke could say anything in reply, Naruto kissed him and replaced the fingers with something considerably bigger and entered him. Not wanting to do it too quickly, he took his time, allowing Sasuke to get used to the new sensation.

It hurt, but it was not an unendurable pain – it was more uncomfortable than painful, in fact -- and Sasuke found himself writhing and wishing for more: he felt hot and frustrated, desiring something that he could not find the right words for. The feel of Naruto inside him was pleasant; he felt warm and satisfied in a way he hadn't known before. In some odd way, he felt connected to Naruto: he was as much a part of the boy now as he was a part of him. They were irrevocably linked and he knew that nothing could ever compare to this intense feeling – no one would ever make feel as heated, frustrated and satisfied like Naruto. He was on fire.

"Don't stare at me. Just move."

_Don't hold back. I'm not weak: I don't need your pity, Naruto._

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" Naruto asked, though he knew that it was futile. Sasuke, that bastard of a best friend, would never admit to having a weakness. He clearly saw that his face was contorted with discomfort and slight pain; he also noticed that the boy's body was trembling and that hands which held his shoulders were holding him a little too tightly. Part of him wanted to smash the bastard's face for trying to trifle with him, but another part of him was on the verge of acquiescing.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut up and move. I'm not some fucking wuss." Sasuke harshly answered, gritting his teeth and looking anywhere, but at Naruto's inquiring look. He did not want to be bothered with that concern; it perturbed him and made this whole business disturbingly complex.

"As you wish bastard, I won't back down."

"Neither shall I," Sasuke retorted with as much fierceness and pride as his position allowed him to. Yes, he was vulnerable like that – sprawled under Naruto and with his legs spread out, waiting to be pounded – but it did not mean that he was going to allow himself to be belittled. He could still dominate Naruto, even though he was literally beneath him. Meaning to show the other boy, perhaps his lover, the power he could maintain, Sasuke started to writhe, moving his hips to such an extent that other boy sunk deeper into him. He did not allow the other boy to protest , for he reached for Naruto's hair and kissed him fiercely, killing any hesitation the other might have felt.

"Just do it."

Naruto did not require any further invitation, but started thrusting at a slow, excruciating pace. He did not necessarily mean to be gentle, knowing that Sasuke neither required nor wished for gentleness, but was more scared of losing control too easily. Sasuke's heat was tempting, so tempting that he wished to fasten his movements and pound into him senselessly. Then, he might have found his release, but he doubted that the bastard would have appreciated it.

He swore that he could get lost in that body, that he could lose himself in that body forever without ever feeling the need to return to reality again.

But he ignored those temptations and maintained that painstakingly cautious touch, rocking his hips gently to and fro. He touched Sasuke's tousled hair, which felt soft and thick. Damn it, he still did not understand how such a rude and stubborn jerk could still be that desirable, that pretty. It was one the things he would probably never figure out.

Sasuke breathed heavily and held on to his friend's shoulders, grumbling insignificant things and biting on his lips in order to not let out a moan. He was flabbergasted to discover that being with Naruto felt that good; he had never expected that being physically intimate with someone could be that mind-numbingly good.

"Fuck, don't do that. It'll only hurt afterward," Naruto said harshly, noticing the trail of blood dripping from his friend's lips. Licking it softly from the other's mouth, he then kissed Sasuke fully on the lips which resulted into a desperately passionate kiss. Sasuke did not only return it, but grabbed his hair and nearly bit his lips, whilst their bodies rocked roughly against each other. He broke the kiss, only to whisper against Naruto's ear, causing the aforesaid to shudder.

"Naruto, please do it faster. Don't hesitate," Sasuke urged, still unwilling to show any sign of weakness. He was not ready to drop that façade of calmness yet, though he knew that Naruto could read him like an open book. .

No longer feeling the need to withhold, Naruto hastened his movements and started to thrust quicker and faster. In response Sasuke pulled him closer and his breathing coming in heavy gasps, he writhed and buckled, enabling them to reach ecstasy sooner. That thrilling feeling of excitement and danger was electrifying and both lost themselves in the feel of each other.

* * *

When it was over, the boys refrained from saying anything for a long, long while, allowing silence to regain upper hand. Still breathing heavily, Sasuke felt his heart thumping and his head hurting from the contradictive and misleading voices fighting within. Although he was still in a half-trance, only semi-aware of what had transpired, he felt that this -- whatever he shared with Naruto -- wasn't a simple friendship anymore. Yet, before even bothered continuing that chain of thoughts, another idea formed in his mind, casting the other out of the window.

He was irretrievably dim-witted, after all -- their friendship had never been simple. But he was still curious to know what Naruto had to say about all this.

"Naruto, does this change anything?"

For once in his life, Naruto found himself rendered speechless, not knowing what was appropriate to say. He had never imagined having sex with his best friend, after all. Then to be utterly honest, it seemed that his whole life was a series of events he had never planned: from being placed into the same team with Sasuke to becoming friends with him. If Naruto truthfully pondered over it, he had never imagined becoming friends with Sasuke, either.

Dryness had taken possession of his throat and, even though he felt Sasuke's eyes on him, he couldn't utter a single word. He tried, but only a mass of inaudible grunts came out -- it was a futile, pointless business. Subconsciously, he knew that he was being a jackass, but he couldn't give Sasuke an answer yet. Not until he had figured it out himself; there was too much confusion in this mess.

So, instead of saying anything, he shut his eyes and clasped his hand against Sasuke's: he had no idea why he did that, either. Perhaps, he felt the other's insecurity or he merely wanted to reassure himself; it was mind-wracking and frustrating to think about the possible consequences. He sighed – an action that did not escape Sasuke's notice.

"Naruto, next time I'll prove to you that I'm better on top," Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto's face which had gained an expression of incredulity. He smirked, enjoying the fact that he could exact his revenge now – the idiot would not be that smug anymore. Not as long as he had a say in this matter.

"No way, teme. I'll beat you at anything, be it sex or sparring."

Naruto said that in a challenging voice, but his face was relaxed and he was lazily drawing shoulders on Sasuke's back. The other did not seem to mind in the least and leaned back against the boy, shutting his eyes and enjoying the slight rustle of leaves. Above them the sun was starting to set, slowly breaking the illusion of the stifling and aggressive orange; the heat was starting to dissipate, slowly being replaced by a pleasurable feel of coolness.

"Baka, I'll show that you're only second best at everything, including sex."

Naruto wanted to punch the boy, but his fist stopped halfway in midair. Physical violence was not something one should practice after having been laid -- not if one wanted to risk never having sex again. And Naruto had every intention of scoring again.

_You aren't the one I imagined to be my first, but if I think about it, this does seem right._

"No, I'll be on top again and show what I'm really made of."

"Perhaps, nothing has changed," Sasuke stated.

"Then why did you ask me that stupid question before?" Naruto asked, annoyed. He really wanted to punch Sasuke now, for having made him worry before.

"I don't know. Don't ask me unnecessary and tiresome questions, moron."

There was warmth and gentle teasing laced within his voice and there – in the shade of the dying sun and the rustling leaves, hidden from the sight of prying eyes, Sasuke ever so discreetly smiled. He looked beautiful and Naruto could not help, but smile back. It was a simple gesture, but he felt reassured by it: he knew that things would be all right in the end. They had reached an agreement: whatever happened, neither of them was going to back down.

Reaching for Sasuke's face, Naruto pulled it closer to his own and placed his lips gingerly against the other. No longer trying to prove anything, the kiss had a tender quality to it and did not last very long. However, that was hardly important, for it was an unspoken vow – both boys gasped for breath when it was over.

"I could get used to it, Sasuke. In fact, I could…"

_Always hold you like this. _

"You don't need to say, anymore. Words aren't always necessary,"

Naruto wanted to disagree, but Sasuke interrupted the flow of his words with another kiss. Feeling those elegant hands reach out for his hair and caressing his face, Naruto felt like dying and decided that Sasuke was right. Words were not needed at all.

Indeed, upon further reflection, words were insignificant, seeing that they either oversimplified or made things overly complex. Actually, the only thing that mattered in this entire ordeal was that he and Sasuke were – as cliché as it sounded – two sides of the same coin. They were friends, enemies and lovers; made for each other and destined to encourage, break and challenge each other as long as the world spiralled.

Yes, they were soul-mates and nothing in between. And that was sufficient.

**  
**


End file.
